


So He Met Them

by Tealover423



Series: We'll Make it Together [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), platonic royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealover423/pseuds/Tealover423
Summary: It's easier to make it through rough times when you have a friend to help you out.In which Roman makes a new friend or maybe two.





	So He Met Them

Roman walked through the halls with his head held high. He smiled to himself as he was heading towards his locker. His last class of the day was over. It was now time for his favorite part of the day, drama club. He had managed to make it through the day without any issues, which gave him hope that this year was going to be a good one. He was trying something new this year. Ignore the problem until it leaves you alone, the problem being Dylan Spears and his cronies. Dylan was a typical jock. He’s on the football team, good looking, and for some reason really enjoys bullying Roman. Roman isn’t the only person he bullies, but he’s definitely one of his favorites.

Roman had managed to go the whole day avoiding him. He even had a class with him, English, and still managed to avoid confrontation. He sat as far away as possible from him, though he occasionally felt his gaze on him. Roman smiled, if he could keep this up this year would be a breeze. However, nothing is ever that easy for Roman.

He reached his locker and began putting his books away, humming to himself. He went to shut his locker and head towards his club, but when he turned around he was met with two of Dylan’s friends smirking. Roman’s eyes widened a little and his smile dropped, his mind started racing, “ _What should I do? Should I just walk aw.._ ,” his thoughts were interrupted by one of them, “Hey Ro,” they started approaching, “You know, I think you really upset Dylan by ignoring him all day, he seems pretty peeved.” Roman was backed against his locker, “I-I didn’t, I w-would never..” Roman stuttered out before being interrupted by the other person grabbing his shirt collar, “Oh I think you know exactly what you’re doing,” he smirked, “otherwise, why would you be so happy?” Roman shut his eyes as he felt himself be slammed against the locker. “I just, can’t you all just leave me alone this year? I don’t even know what I ever did.” He herd the other two laugh, “Oh no buddy, you’re just too much fun to let go. Wait until Dylan hears what you just said, he’ll love it.” Roman was shaking a little, “but anyway, the real reason we came by was to let you know that Dylan wants to see you after your club, so don’t try and slink away,” he winked. The two laughed as they walked away leaving Roman to panic to himself. “ _Oh god, of course this is happening! It was stupid to think you could just avoid them the whole year. You really are an idiot.”_ He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He had a reputation in drama club after all, he was their prince. He fixed his shirt and his hair a little and then began heading down the hall.

Drama club went over well. Everyone was glad to see each other again. They didn’t do very much today because it was the first day back, but they did play a few improv games which were always fun. After the hour was up though Roman’s stomach began to churn as he remembered the events before the meeting. He smiled at his friends and said good bye as he made his way out the door. He looked through the halls, but didn’t see anyone. _“Maybe he decided not to wait around,”_ he hoped. He wished he could just make a break for the door, but he didn’t have his backpack or homework with him so he knew he had to try and go to his locker. He made it to the end of the hall and peaked around the corner to see if the cost was clear. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, “What are you looking at?” Roman jumped and turned around. It wasn’t Dylan though, it was someone new. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you there friend, I was just seeing why you were peering around the corner like that,” he laughed, “I’m Patton by the way!” Roman put on a huge smile and bowed, “Why hello Patton, I am..,” he was cut off. “Roman! I’ve been waiting for you,” he felt his stomach drop as an arm was swung around his shoulders, “Who’s your new friend Ro?” he smirked, gripping his shoulder tighter. Roman’s smile dropped, “Oh, um he’s not a, I mean…I only just met him,” Dylan snickered. “My name’s Patton! And I don’t think Roman wants to talk to you right now,” Roman froze and looked up. Patton was still smiling. “Patton? Oh I see, you’re that new kid aren’t you? The one who’s been trying to befriend all the freaks.” Patton looked confused, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. All my friends are great!” he smiled brighter. Dylan laughed, “Well if that’s the case then I suggest you keep on moving because this guy,” he shook Roman a little, “is definitely a little freak.” Patton frowned at that, “Oh I don’t think so, he seems great to me!” Patton looked Roman in the eyes and Roman couldn’t help but smile a little bit back at him. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from Dylan and his eyes got a little panicked. “Come on Ro, let’s go this way!” Roman looked back to see Dylan watching him be dragged away, annoyance in his eyes.

Once they were far enough away Patton stopped dragging him and started talking to him, “So, your name is Roman? That’s a pretty cool name!” Roman smiled, “Um, thank you. You didn’t have to do that for me though, I just met you.” Patton looked him in the eyes, “Maybe but, I could tell you didn’t want to be around him and he didn’t seem very nice. Plus, I could tell from your short introduction that we are gonna be great friends!” Roman smiled and laughed, “Well you’re definitely right about him not being a very nice person. He and his cronies love to pick on me,” his smile faltered a little, “but I think we could be good friends if you would actually like that,” he said shyly. Patton threw his arms around Roman, “Of course! I would love to be friends with you!” Roman laughed and returned the hug. “Oh, I’m glad you weren’t uncomfortable with me hugging you! I did that earlier with someone else I met today and I don’t think they knew how to react,” Patton laughed. “Someone didn’t want hug from you? Inconceivable!” Patton laughed again, “Princess Bride! That’s a good one!” Roman smiled brightly. “But I think my other friend just has some social issues, I’ve heard he doesn’t talk to anyone.” Roman pondered this for a moment, “Who is this other friend of yours?” “His name is Logan Rhodes,” Roman was shocked. The Logan Rhodes? The one who seemed so cold and intimidating? Was Patton’s friend? “I do have to say, I personally have never spoken to him and now that I think about it I only ever see him talk to teachers, sometimes. I mean he seems really intimidating to me,” Roman responded a little shy. “Oh! He was so kind to me though! I should introduce you all! We could be great friends! I’m actually supposed to meet him at the library, I think we are going to get food somewhere! You should come with us!” Patton started tugging Roman again. “O-okay, if you’re sure,” Roman laughed.

Just as they reached the library the door was opening and Logan walked out. “Logan!” Patton ran towards him dragging Roman behind him. “Hey Logan! How was the library?” This is my new friend Roman, do you care if he joins us?” Logan’s piercing eyes locked with Roman’s, “Roman Prince? I don’t mind, I don’t have any personal qualms with him,” his eyes shifted back to Patton, “as for my time in the library, I’d say it was quite satisfactory.” Patton smiled and then grabbed Logan with his other arm and tugged them both through the halls. “We’re gonna be great friends, I just know it!” Patton’s smile was beaming and Roman looked over and was shocked to see that Logan had a tiny smile on his face as well. Then the three of them walked out the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Me working on my Roman character development. Let me know what you think so far<3


End file.
